Trouble With Carlisle and Esme
by ChelseaLove
Summary: Esme and Carlisle are in Paris for the weekend. The Cullen kids have some fun while there gone pulling pranks and playing games. Carlisle and Esme come home to a trashed house. The Cullen kids punishment is getting jobs. Oh no, the cullens dont DO jobs
1. Chapter 1

Set 60 years after breaking dawn, Bella's a vampire and there is no Jacob or Renesmee in my story. Sorry all you team Jacob and Renesmee fans, they just didn't fit in this story right  The Cullens have moved back to Forks because the people who would recognize them have all died. It is summer time.

_Disclaimer: I own nothing(:_

**EPOV:**

Carlisle and Esme are in Paris this weekend for a time alone. I don't blame them. Being in the Cullen house does get a little hectic sometimes. Scratch that, it is always hectic here. Whether the cause is because of my mind reading, Bella's shopping complaints, Emmett's childlike behavior and booming laugh, Rosalie's vanity or bitchiness, Alice's futures or bouncy behavior, or Jasper's emotions. There is always something going on in the Cullen household that causes a scene.

So I see why Carlisle and Esme need to just get away for a while and have some time to rekindle there marriage. I really don't wanna hear their thoughts when they come back at the end of the weekend. Nobody wants to know what they were doing on their trip. That made me laugh inside.

As I was trying to get the pictures of my loving parents (for all intensive purposes) Emmett came running down the stairs and you could tell he was up to something.

"Everyone down in the living room, it's time for a Cullen meeting" Emmett pronounced

"Hey that's fair babe, aren't the Hales invited" Rosalie whined

"Well since we just had our 5th wedding you're a Cullen again Rose"

Rosalie just sighed. She likes to use her last name she had as a human. But she loves Emmett enough to go by Cullen. She was secretly thinking _*well when we go back to high school me and Jasper get to use the Hale again. YAY*_

Bella and I were already sitting on the couch before Emmett called the meeting so we were just waiting for everyone to get into the living room. Bella's head was lying on my lap as I was playing with a strand of her hair.

Emmett was sitting in the middle of the floor criss crossed and Rosalie was sitting by him with her head on his shoulder.

"Emmett I think if you sit like that any longer, your gonna be permanently stuck like that" Rosalie laughed

"Well that would be kinda fun actually honey, imagine me walking around stuck in a criss cross apple sauce kinda way" Emmett's thunderous laugh echoed through the house

Rosalie laughed along "But that would also mean no more sex for eternity Em"

Emmett immediately changed his sitting positions and Bella, Rosalie and myself laughed at that.

"Where in the world are Jasper and Alice? I called a meeting 3 minutes ago" Emmett complained.

Just as that was said Jasper came running in through the back door. Without Alice.

"Where the hell is Alice, Jasper?" Said my wonder wife, Bella

"I have no clue, I thought she was here with you guys"

"Oh great, now we have to go on a search for Ali—" Bella was cut off as Alice came speeding through the front door

"Sorry, sorry, sorry guys. I was out shopping, I guess I should have told ya'll where I was going huh? Well sorry again. But right when I had a vision that a Cullen/Hale" she eyed Rosalie and Rosalie smiled back "meeting was happening I rushed home as fast as I can" Alice explained to use so fast my vampire ears barely picked it up

"So Emmett, you called the meeting. What's up? Said Jasper

"I have a plan that were gonna do while Esme and Carlisle are away. MUAHAHAHA"

"Oh great, not that evil laugh again. This cannot go well" Rosalie confided to us

I tried to pick up on what the idea was but he was blocking me, singing the barney theme song over and over again. So I listened to Alice's mind seeing if she's saw a vision about it. But nothing was in her mind either.

"So what is it Emmett? I asked

And there it was, he decided to change from the Barney theme song to a Spice Girls song but he didn't do it fast enough. I heard the plan and I instantly started laughing like a moron. Alice must of saw it then also, because she was laughing too. Everyone just looked at me and Alice, knowing we knew what the plan was. Rosalie glared at me and thought *_You better tell me now Edward, I cant wait for Emmett to say it. It sounds too funny. If you don't, I'll tell everyone all the kinky things you and Bella do when every ones away*_ I just looked at her and rolled my eyes. There is no secrets in our family. I'm sure everyone already knows everything about mine and Bella's sex life.

"Alice, Edward don't say anything. I wanna tell them the master mind's plan" Emmett thinks he's to great, really we all think of him as just a giant toddler teddy bear boy

I smiled and nodded to him, urging him to go on

"Okay guys, so you know how when Esme and Carlisle are here, they always draw the line on a lot of our fun. Telling us we are all too immature or we shouldn't bother anything or anyone?" Emmett asked us

Every one except me and Alice just nodded trying to figure out where he's leading too.

"Well, I figured. Why don't we have our 3 days of fun while there away. Think of everything we've wanted to do in the last 50 years that we weren't aloud to since they told us no more pranking and crazy games because of when we all got the whole kicked out of town in Alaska."

There was a chorus of "wows" and "mhms"

"Wow Emmett you're a genius" Bella cooed to him

"Wait Emmett a genius? This is definitely something new" Alice joked with Emmett

"HEY" Emmett pouted "that's not nice" Oh wow, whatta baby

"I think we should all take some time to brain storm and write down all the things we wanna do this weekend" Bella said

"Good idea, love" I kissed her passionately

"Ew, will you two quit that _please" _Alice joked

Rosalie's thoughts were giving me some images I didn't wanna see *_Alice thinks that's gross, her and Jasper are just more conservative with their relationship. No PDA for them. I wonder what she would think if she saw me and Em last night. Oooh baby did I look smokin' hot"_ and I was her in this little teeny lingerie that was themed like a butterfly straddling a naked Emmett.

"Rosalie, please, would you quit with the images of you and Emmett last night" I said to her, she and Emmett just laughed.

"Okay, okay, enough with the LOVE. Can we please just get back to our plan and brainstorming?" Alice

All of us just thought for a while

After 10 minutes of hard thinking, we came up with a list, this was it.

**THE CULLEN/HALE LIST TO DO ON A WEEKEND OF FUN!!!**

**-play tag around the house**

**-play truth or dare**

**-go to the grocery store and have a race with the carts**

**-Go to Karrie Newton's (**Jessica and Mike's daughter) **house and steal all her wigs and hair accessories **

**AN: **hey guys, so this was my first chapter. I hope you liked it. The next chapter will be about there pranks and games, it should be posted up tonight. So save my story to your favorites. The 3rd chapter will be up tomorrow and it'll be about Esme and Carlisle coming home to a trashed house. uh-oh spaghettios! Haha show some love, review, and keep checkin in on my story(:

-Chelsea


	2. Chapter 2

**AN**: okay im sorry, I know I told you guys that chapter two would be all about the pranks and games and chapter 4 would be Esme and Carlisle coming home to a house that's trashed but this chapter 2 is just WAY WAY to long to make into one single chapter. So now, chapters 2 AND 3 will be about the pranks and games and chapter 4 will be Esme and Carlisle coming home. Sorry sorry!

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight hmm…**

**EPOV:**

We decided we were gonna start our weekend off with a game of truth or dare.

Emmett was jumping up and down "ooh ooh, I wanna start!"

"Okay go for it" Jasper urged him

Em was tapping his brain "Hmm, who I wanna ask?"

"Bella! Whoot, Whoot!" He decided and cheered "Truth or dare?"

"Truth, I have nothing to be embarrassed about" I thought into Emmett's mind trying to see what he'd ask her. I heard it, oh no, please not that. Nobody knows in our family except Bella and me. I have to stop this question.

"Oh Emmett, I wouldn't ask her that one. It's going to be an obvious no. And you wouldn't learn any secrets from that question" I tried to make him think that was a boring question so he wouldn't ask it but apparently he saw right through it.

"Oh Eddie dear? That was a good attempt to change my mind, but now I know Bella's gonna have an interesting answer to my question" Damn him Emmett

"Don't call me Eddie, Emmy dear" I shot back at him

"Okay, okay guys, cool it" Bella was obviously getting nervous at this question. "What is the question Emmett?"

"Okay here it is, when you were human, Edward told us you strictly only kissed because you were so fragile. But seeing how intimate you two have been over the last 60 years, Me, Rose, Alice, and Jasper don't believe the only went to kissing at all" Emmett laughed. "We know _Eddie _is far more needy of a sexual life than only kissing" now everyone was laughing when Bella and I would have been blushing like crazy if we were human. "So, my question is, what else did you guys do when you were a human Bella? Be honest"

"uh uhm, exactly wh-what Edward told you. We only ki-kissed. Quite passionately I would say so" Wow, Bella is still a horrible liar over 60 years. She's gonna blow it

"Mhm, yeah, not believing it Bells, if you weren't a vampire, you'd be sweating bullets right now. Come on, I said the I want the truth" Oh no, Emmett's gonna find out

"Fine fine, so I'm lying. Edward fingered me. TWICE!! That's it okay; he wouldn't let me return the favor either. 'Because I'm to fragile and he didn't wanna loose control having those sensations'" Bella mocked me from about 60 years ago.

*_Woah, Edward turned down a blow job? What kind of man is he?* _Thought Jasper

_*Bella would have actually given him a blow job? I thought she was shy then*___Alice

_*Edward is a mad man, Emmett would have taken that offer quickly*_Rosalie

*_Yeah GO BELLA! Edwards dumb, I would have accepted her request easily* _Emmett thought

Everybody was still laughing from what Bella told them while I was glaring daggers at Emmett for saying he'd get a blow job from Bella if she requested it. Nobody gets that kind of pleasure from my Bella, except me. Why would he even think that?

"Woah there Edward, chill, it was just a thought" Emmett just laughed it off

"Yay okay it's my turn to ask someone now! Hmmm, who do I wanna choose? Jasper, truth or dare?" Bella decided on Jasper. This will be great.

"Dare, I'm not a baby like you Bella" I growled at Jasper for that one.

I saw in Alice's vision what Bella was gonna do to him. Right on cue me and Alice were laughing so hard we were on the ground rolling around. Jaspers thought then got very weary. *_Oh god, I'm a little afraid now. It must be bad if Alice is laughing. She usually tries to not laugh at me because she knows it'll hurt my feeling cause of my sensitive side. Well, Bella's not that creative so it can't be too horrible.*_

"Jasper, you really shouldn't underestimate my Bella" I gasped out in between laughter

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Bella, what's the dare? Jaspers in for a good one

"Okay Jasper, I dare you to sit through a whole half hour of me and Edward and Rosalie and Emmett making out. You know the emotions are gonna get to you and make you feel all lustful, but no, Alice can't even touch you. Good luck!" Bella, that evil wife of mine

There was an identical chorus of "WHAT?" from Alice and Jasper

The other 4 of us were laughing knowing what the lust from us 4 making out would do to Jasper. He's gonna be so horny and he won't be able to let it out on Alice. HAHA this is gonna be great!

"Bella, come on, that's clearly not fair AT ALL" Alice whined

"Well too bad guys, Edward told you Jasper, don't under estimate me!" Go Bella

"Bella, love. I've taught you well over the last 60 years. Good thinking" I was proud

Bella started the fun "And let the make out session begin"

Bella climbed on top of me and found her lips to mine. She gently pushed her tongue in my mouth and we fought for dominance for a few minutes then I gave up and let her control the kiss. What that woman can do to me.

I broke away from the kiss real quickly to look at the others. Emmett was laying flat on the ground and Rosalie was on top straddling him and they were really into it of course.

Now here's the funny part. Alice was sitting on her hands bouncing up and down obviously trying her hardest not to touch her husband. Now Jasper, Jasper was hilarious. He had this look on his face which was a mix between anger, lust, pain, and frustration. Wow, Bella is amazing.

**20 minutes later; 5 minutes of the dare to go**

I heard Jasper get up and we all turned to stare at him. He ran upstairs, we all followed. When Bella and I walked into his room, there he was making out with the stuff animal panda bear Bella got Alice for her last birthday. He obviously couldn't take the lust anymore. OH MY GOODNES, JASPER HALE IS MAKING OUT WITH A PANDA!

We all had the same looks of shock and entertainment on our faces. I saw Rosalie go to her room, she came back within seconds with the camera and started snapping photos of Jasper and his new partner. Once we couldn't hold it any longer, we all burst into a huge fit of laughter. Jasper then got out of his trance with the Bear and chased us down to the living room.

Once we all contained ourselves and stopped laughing Alice said "Jasper honey, I'm hurt, was that panda a better kisser than I was?" and a fake pout came on her face. She was teasing him.

Jasper fumed "Bella, I'll get you back for this"

"Okay Rosalie, truth or dare" Jasper decided on Rosalie, hmm

"Hmph Dare" Rosalie's so vain, she thinks nothing will embarrass her. Well I saw what Jasper was planning and my mouth dropped into a huge O. Rosalie will NEVER forgive him for this.

"I dare you, to let Alice do your hair and make up. Your gonna take pictures and send them into a magazine and make seduce the publisher to put them on the front page"

"Wow Jasper, that such a good dare. I would love to be on the cover of a magazine. I'm beautiful enough, I don't know why I didn't think of that sooner, thanks!" Rosalie spoke too soon.

"HAHA, you wish Rose. I wasn't finished. The way Alice does your make up and hair is up to me. And I say she does clown make up. And spikes your hair into a mo-hawk then take the pictures, send em in, and seduce him!" Jaspers a genius

"JASPER WHITLOCK/HALE/CULLEN, whatever the fuck you want to be called I'm going to KILL you!" Rosalie screamed in his face.

Rose chased after him and Emmett had to hold her back. "Babe, come on, it's just a game" Emmett tried to cool her down.

Alice was excited as usual "Yes, a game, now Rose come on lets go give you your make over! Yay!"

Rosalie agreed and said none of us could see her until the final product, which were the pictures so we all sat in the living room and conversed waiting for Rose and Alice to be done. 35 minutes later Rosalie and Aly came down stairs. Rosalie had no clown make up on and obviously had taken a shower to get all that gel out of her hair from the mo-hawk. She looked just like she always does. Beautiful of course, but I don't think of her that way. She's a beautiful sister of mine.

Alice was holding the pictures and she had printed them out pretty big. "And voo-a-la-la, here's the pictures!"

Everyone screamed OH MY GOD! Rosalie had blue eye shadow, white pasty creamy clown cover up on, round red circles on her cheeks, and one of her lips was purple, and the other was yellow. Her hair was gelled up into a golden spiked mo-hawk. Rosalie looked terrible. *_wow, what would I have done if wife looked like that everyday? I think I would die looking at her honestly* _Emmett thought _*Edward if you tell her that I swear to god I'll tear you up and burn you to pieces*_ I just laughed at his thoughts

"Wow babe, you look hotter than ever, I think you should wear your hair and make up like that everyday" Emmett joked with Rosalie. Rosalie just smacked Em in the back of the head and Emmett said "OW, I was kidding Rose"

"Okay now, Alice, truth or dare?" Rosalie's turn

"Dare, dare, dare, darey, dare, dare!" Alice really shouldn't have said that, when she hears what Rosalie is thinking, she's gonna have a panic attack.

"Mhm yeah okay Alice, hmm, considering purple is your favorite color, I dare you to…"

Rosalie then got up and lit the fireplace with a match, Alice's eyes widened and I cracked a smile.

"… go to your closet and ge—" Rosalie was cut off by Alice's pleas "NO! Rosalie, please, please, tell me your dare's not gonna have anything to do with my purple clothes and that fire right there" Alice pointed to the fire with eyes as wide as a golf ball.

"Hmm, you sound like your about on the right track there genius! Back to where I was, I dare you to go to your closet, get all your clothes that are purple, or have the color purple on them bring them down here and burn them all" Rosalie was laughing so hard.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no way. I can't do it. I can't!" Alice was dry sobbing as Jasper was comforting her.

"Okay well than, I guess I can do it for you" Rose dashed upstairs with an evil grin on her face. Alice's eye widened even more if that's even possible and she rushed up the stairs in a heartbeat. "NO WAY, don't you dare touch my purple clothes Rosalie, I need to have my last moments with these beloved clothes" Wow Alice is way to emotionally involved to her clothing.

30 minutes later Alice had created a pile of purple clothes in front of the fire. She was slowly throwing piece by piece into the fire and she was crying dry tears. Jasper was sitting there rubbing her back. I have no idea how he puts up with that little pixie of a wife. I love her to death, but I'd get fed up of her shopping love.

After Alice was done burning all her clothes she turned around and was all gloomy.

"Guys, I'm too depressed to play anymore for today. So Edward and Emmett, I'm sorry but you guys don't get your turns. Tomorrow we'll all pick up and finish off our games and pranks" she said with a pout

"Okay Bella, Rosalie, you NEED to come with me shopping to get more purple stuff or I'm going to have even more of a mental breakdown, lets go" Alice said to Bella and Rose

Bella groaned, she still hasn't liked shopping over the last 60 years. Alice didn't rub off on her.

"Oh shove it up your pie hole _Isabella, _you're coming with me because you let Rosalie do this to me so humph" and she stuck her tongue out at Bella, a growl came deep from my chest

*_You know what Edward, shut the hell up and stop protecting her. She's a big girl, and she hasn't been a vampire for a whole 60 years, so just relax on the Mr. Protector man*_

Whoa, Alice is very very mad right now from her dare. She would never say that to her favorite brother. I should just back off.

Rose and Bella followed her to her Yellow Porsche. She got a new one about 5 years ago. The one I got her is way out dated so she needed a new model. I heard them speed off and Alice was still yelling at Rose for what she did. Did she have to be so melodramatic about it jeez. My poor Bella has to be stuck in their arguments until Alice gets new clothes. I feel bad for her.

I can only imagine what tomorrow is gonna bring to us with our games and pranks. Surely, it'll turn out better than today because nobody is sabotaging one another. But then again, hey were the Cullens, anything can happen.

AN: and there you have it, chapter 2. tomorrow will be chapter 3 which will finish off the pranks and games! I hope you guys liked it. It was fun to write. Keep checkin in on this story. Save it to your favorites. And REVIEW. I'll make a shout out to the 5th review in my next chapter. Thanks guys.

Much love- Chelsea


	3. Chapter 3

AN: this is a little bit of a lemony chapter. So if you're not into that, then just skip this chapter and wait for the next one. But who doesn't like the lemons? Haha

**Disclaimer: the twilight franchise belongs to SM, not me.**

**EPOV:**

When Bella, Rosalie, and Alice came home from Alice's shopping trip Alice had 15 bags, Rosalie had 6, and Bella had 2. I was amazed to see that Bella had actually bought something. She hates shopping.

We decided to call it a night with the games and pranks and such and were gonna pick back up tomorrow morning. Besides we all had other things to do all night. Alice went upstairs to put her new purple clothes away. Jasper followed to help her I'm assuming. Emmett went upstairs to his room to watch a football game and Rosalie went along, she hates football so I bet she'll be doing something with her appearance, of course. *I think I'm gonna go try on my new clothes and give Emmett a fashion show!*...Rosalie

Bella and I were just sitting on the couch having one of our silent conversations, just staring into each other's eyes. I drifted through the house listening to everyone's thoughts.

_*I look gorgeous, of course. These boots really show off my amazing legs_*…Rose

*_WOW, dayumm, my wife is __**finnneee. **__Her legs look hott in those boots. But she'd look even better with them off*…_Emmett

I laughed to myself, Emmett sometimes acts like he's a perverted old man the ay he prays on Rose. I tuned him out of my mind when he started picturing Rosalie naked. That's something a brother never wants to see.

Bella was curious about my laughter and look up to me "What's so funny?"

"Emmett" that's all you have to say. It explains it all.

"Ohhh," She caught on quickly

"Bella, dear?" I questioned her

"Mhm?" She mumbled into my chest for now her head was resting there

"I never got to ask you, how was the shopping trip?" I chucked and glances at her, expecting to get a glare from her considering how much she hates shopping.

"Hmm,wellactuallyitwasalotoffun!iknowiusuallydontlikeshoppingbuttodayidid!andievenboughtstuff,didntyouseemybags?firstwewenttojuicycoutureanditriedonthissupercutesweatsuitthenwewenttomarcjacobandi—"

I had to cut her off, even my vampire ears couldn't pick up on that she was talking so fast, all I could pick up was that she had fun. That shocked me. I'm glad she had fun but oh no! She's starting to sound like Alice, oh joy!

"Bella, bella, love. Slow down. Did I actually just hear you had fun? Or are my ears playing tricks on me? I laughed

"Yes honey, you heard me right. I had fun, lots of fun! It was great. I think im starting to like shopping. It only took 60 years!" Oh no! She sounds like Alice.

"That's great, love" and I leaned in and kissed her softly, trying to be romantic. But oh no, my Bella wasn't having any of that. She climbed on top of me and through a lot more passion into the kiss. Wow, her lips. You can't even imagine. After about 7 minutes of that kiss, I felt it was very inappropriate to be kissing like this on the couch. So I picked her up bridal style and brought her up to our room on the third story of the house.

I laid her down on the bed, shut the door and climbed on top of her. I hovered just above her face blowing my breath onto her face. She was dazed. Then she snapped back into it.

"Edward, you know it's really not fair when you tease me like this" She groaned

"Your right, its not, but it is a lot of fun" I chuckled, she glared

I put all my weight on her now, knowing it wouldn't hurt her. Then I kissed her feverishly taking her shirt of in the process. My hand brushed underneath her left breast in the process and she let a little moan escape her mouth. That made me smile.

I removed my lips from hers and she groaned, frustrated that I stopped kissing her. But when I pulled her bra off with on quick tug and pinched her nipple in between my two fingers she moaned in pleasure, catching onto why I stopped. I put her other nipple in my mouth and was sucking and pulling on it, quiet moans were coming out of her mouth. I felt my erection getting harder.

"Edward, I feel that you're well to overdressed for your own good" Bella barely got out of her mouth between the moans and heavy breathing

She tumbled us over so she was on top and kissed me again, pulling my shirt over my head but never breaking the kiss. She was straddling me and started planting kisses all over my upper body. First starting behind my ear, to my neck, then my collar bone, and leaving a trail down my stomach to the top of my jeans. I could feel how hard I was and I'm sure she could to. She unbuttoned my jeans and unzipped them. She started pulling them down inch by inch when I stopped her.

"What do you think your doing Bella?" I asked in a playful voice

"What does it look like I'm doing, I'm taking off your pants so I can keep going down farther" She answered, clearly confused

"No way love, I started this, I get to pleasure you first" She better not object, she knew the rules. I was still laughing

"Ugh- Fine, you always get your way humph"

I laid her down on her back on the bed. She had a pencil skirt on that went all the way up to her belly button. She looked absolutely adorable in it but it would be so much better off. I slid it down and slipped it off. She was wearing teeny lacey see through pink panties. They were soaking wet from her arousal. I loved what I could do to her. I brushed my hand over her warm, wet center and she moaned out really loud. I took off her panties with my mouth and flung them across the room.

I started rubbing her warm clit with my hand. She moaned again and grabbed both of my thighs were her hands. I slipped a finger into her and she screamed.

"Bella, shh, the families here" I warned her

"Oh Edward shut up and keep going, you know they already know what were doing and there probably up to the same thing right now" She has a point

I slid another finger into her core and she screamed again, just not as loud.

"Ed-ward.. please, don't st-op!" She begged

I slid my fingers in and out fast and she kept begging me to go faster. I knew she was almost at her breaking point when she arched her back and threw her head back. I could feel her walls clamping tighter and tighter around my fingers, so I pushed them faster and farther into her. She was moaning so much begging me for more. I loved that I could give her this much pleasure.

And she screamed one more time and huffed a big breath out as she came all over my hand. I leaned down and licked it all off of her. She tasted so good. She was moaning more and more as my tongue trailed along the various points of her core. Her back arched and she screamed once I hit her little spot. I stayed there for a while flicking my tongue back and forth on it. She came again and once again I cleaned it all up. Damm

"Edward stop, my turn" She said with a smile

She flipped me over, took my pants off and my boxers within seconds. Then she looked up at me, smiled, and shoved my whole load into her mouth. She gave me the best blow job and I came into her mouth. I couldn't take it any longer. I turned us over really quickly and shoved myself into her. She screamed again, I thrusted into her slowly at first then sped up my pace. She was panting my name the whole time, actually more like screaming it to be exact. I started to feel her walls clamp around my dick and I new she was about to cum. I was almost there too.

"Bella, I want you to cum with me" at that being said I pushed harder and faster into her and she came all over and exploded into her. I pulled out of her and lay down by her side. We were both still trying to catch our breath, from our post-orgasms, not like we needed the air.

"Edward, that was by far the best, most mind blowing sex we've ever had" I agreed and we just laid there for maybe another half hour until we decided to get dressed and go down stairs.

I walked hand in hand with my angel downstairs and Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, and Alice were sitting in the living room talking. When they all saw us thy had sheepish grins on there face.

"Wow Bella, you were super loud, obviously you guys weren't holding back like usual. I thought your screams were gonna blow my eardrums sis"…Emmett, will be Emmett

"Shut up Emmett!" Bella was embarrassed

"Oh yeah I know, Bella, Edward, you guys are never that loud. You surprised us all" Rosalie always has fun making fun of us along with Emmett, he must of worn off on her

"You guys, butt out, seriously!" I laughed it off, Bella was still embarrassed

"Anywho! Edward, Bella, were just talking about the rest of our game and pranks were gonna pull. It's early enough on this fine Saturday morning to start again" Alice is always ahead of the game, you know, having visions does that.

"We still have to play tag, steal all of Karrie Newton's wigs and accessories, and have a race with carts at the grocery store! Come on, come on lets get started!" Alice was jumping up and down on in her seat. Jasper had to put a restraining hand on her shoulder before she blew through the ceiling

"Okay, let's go have our cart race!" Emmett's like a little boy

We all got into our cars. Me and Edward in the Volvo, Alice and Jasper in Alice's Porsche, and Emmett and Rosalie in rose's M3

We drove off to the only grocery store in Forks, always to fast. This is definitely gonna be interesting.

**AN: Sorry sorry I didn't get to more of there pranks and games but I just had to get some LEMONS in there with Bells and Edward. But the cart race is coming up next! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. REVIEW PLEASE PLEASE, I only have 1 review from 2 chapters :( that is just sad, really really sad.**

**Much love, Chelsea !**


End file.
